


Good Omens Prompts (Movie Script)

by screamingsagittarius



Series: Good Omens Prompts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Omens Movie Script (1992), M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsagittarius/pseuds/screamingsagittarius
Series: Good Omens Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley creeps around Aziraphale's museum at night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Swearing. Although it's one word.

Crowley stops being an asshole to Aziraphale.


End file.
